You're my parents!
by EmilyTheStrange.x
Summary: After a night of passion between Harry and Ginny before Harry leaves to save the world, Ginny is left to give up a baby. The baby is to grow up to befriend Teddy, he takes her home to meet the family, chaos ensues.  suck a summery, story is better!  OC/TL


**AN: Hey! I know, I know, boring authors note that no one pays any attention to! :L **** I've decided to give a crack at this story writing lark again! I'm terrible, I seem to get to the third chapter and give up! I'm hoping I'll last a bit longer with this one! **

** I'm not sure how long exactly this story is going to be, I'm just going with the flow! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my characters.**

_**Plot – On Harry's Birthday just before he leaves to save the Wizarding World, he and Ginny share one night of passion and end up with Ginny carry a child, she decides it's better to take the child to a small muggle orphanage in a care of a old lady, thinking it was the best way to protect the child in the War state world. 16 years later, this decision c**__**ame back in a way she hadn't expected. **_

**Listen too: Roses on my grave – Papa Roach**

_Prologue_

"Ginny, you can't do this, please just go home and rest I'll look after her, Ginny please, stop!" Nymphadora or Tonks as she liked to be called, yelled after her. She was following Ginny Weasley down the dark wet road on foot even though she was heavily pregnant, it was almost midnight and was raining, she was struggling to keep up. 

"No, Tonks, I have to do this there is a War going on, I can't look after her,

it's too dangerous, a-and what would Harry think and my family! I can't do this too them, this is better for everyone" She clutched desperately to the small bundle that was wrapped up in a blanket asleep. 

"Please Ginny, leave her with me, I'll look after her, please wait!" Tonks yelled but Ginny kept walking. She had considered leaving her child in the care of Lupin and Nymphadora Remus, they were the only people she had told, they had helped her hide her pregnancy from her family and helped her through the birth not 3 hours previously, but they were soon expecting their own child and she couldn't burden them with another young child.  
>Ginny turned around to face Tonks, her face lined with tiredness and pain, most women couldn't walk after giving birth but Ginny was strong and she knew she wouldn't rest until she had done what need to be done.<br>"Please Tonks, I need to do this, I don't lover her I can't do this to her, have her in ahome when she's not loved!" She pleaded, in reality Ginny had completely fallen in love with this small baby, she had her red fiery hair and she had the smallest cutest nose she had ever seen.  
>"Sorry, Tonks I've made my mind up." She turned back and kept walking in the heavy rain until she reached a big red door and knocked on the huge brass knocker.<br>A little lady about 50 opened the door.  
>"Yes?" she asked with a small smile placed on her lips.<br>"Please, please I beg you, you need to her, I can't… please!" Ginny pleaded and handed the bundle over.  
>"Of course, but… her name?"<br>"Call her Emily… Emily, W-Williams" Ginny knew giving her a fake name was necessary for her to lead a normal life, there was nothing she wanted to do more then take the babe in her arms and say, 'Her name is Lily Potter, after her grandmother" But she knew she couldn't do that.  
>"Oh please look after her, she may be talented, in ways you couldn't imagine!"<p>

"You mean she may be a witch?" The small lady asked with sweetness.  
>"err-"<br>"I'm a witch, and I can sense the magic on you"  
>"Yes, if you could, if she were to ever go to Hogwarts, put a charm on her, change her hair colour eye colour anything, I can't have people knowing her true identity."<br>"Of course Ginevra"  
>"How do you know my name?" Ginny fretted.<br>" Your hair, only Weasley's have that hair." Ginny peeled her wet red hair away from her face.

"Please take care of her!" Ginny pleaded.  
>"I will anything." Ginny turned away into the rain again and stood next to Tonks and grabbed her arm, she stared at the baby in the woman's arms.<br>"I love you" she whispered and turned to disparate.

As the old woman closed the door on the young mother, the baby opened her eyes to reveal the brightest green eyes only two other people had owned, one was dead and one was on the run to try and defeat the biggest evil the Wizarding World had encountered and let our a blood curdling scream.

**AN: I hope that's ok! I'm not really sure if that was too long for a prologue :/ I've never written one before.  
>Please review! 3 <strong> 


End file.
